


So Self Inserts are Real

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Hakuno supposed this meant she wasn't going to be cleaning her apartment again when her roommate had  breakthrough.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 14





	So Self Inserts are Real

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno was completely not okay with this. Her roommate had one more night where there work had them stay late. Something of a big discovery Rani would actually be excited about to say. Still, it kept the normally so neat woman from cleaning her things up. And with how tired she was coming in these nights it was only going to be a future accident waiting to happen. Something that was prompting Hakuno to clean now. Rani almost tripped and hit her head on the corner of the coffee table. Too tired to register her own books on the floor. Even the few games she had were scattered about before this new project began consuming her time.

Today being Hakuno’s day off from the flower shop, she was going to put this place, which had slowly been descending out of control, back into order.

It was a productive few hours. The dishes were all washed. The books set neatly onto Rani’s desk. The files left out were all stacked onto one pile with a note labeled from where Hakuno found them. Clothes made it into the hamper and ready to be cleaned when her own was done. Countertops actually showing the surface instead of a cluttered mess. Even a snack break of grapes and cinnamon sugar toast with chocolate milk was a relaxing half an hour break to watch an old cartoon with magical girls of her childhood.

Things were great.

It was why tripping on the spare phone Rani used for games, her current one called FGO which was some save the world game Hakuno remembered, and falling into the light opening screen on the phone was NOT on her to do list. Not even on her expect to happen list.

Waking up in add robes that were oddly comfortable. Check.

Waking up to more jewelry on her person than she ever noted, or cared about. Check.

Shoes that were somehow sturdy. Check.

And a game tutorial on language and how to do magic and speak and read the local language…… Check.

Next time, Rani is cleaning up her own stuff. Even if she has to call off of work to do it. If Hakuno ever DOES get back to make that possible to begin with. Still finishing the tutorial couldn’t hurt.

* * *

_(Three months later)_

It does hurt!

Finishing the tutorial DOES hurt!

Apparently magicians were a lot more rare than she expected after being sucked into the game. Still, who could mistake her belief that everyone knew magic when falling into your roommates supposed magic game. Using a small water spell to help her thirsty travel companions. The only ones that seemed to treat her as a person instead of a pokemon to capture. Led to the supposed prince of one of the city states to declare her his “Princess” in what her broken Sumerian could understand. Only reinforced by all these months of running from him and his merry band of soldiers ready to take her to marry him.

She has no idea where Nippur is, but no way is she going there.

On the plus side her magic got better. Constantly facing odd monsters in between running from soldiers. Even after using a wind blast to push said creepy prince away from her with a firm “ _NOT your Princess!_ ” Well it was doing wonders for magic training. Something that really was her only form of entertainment. Learning to barter for food had NOT been fun. Learning to hunt even worse. At least her water spell meant she always had fresh drinking water.

“I think we got away from them for now, Little Wolf.” Her too pretty to be real companion of the last month smiled after the chase. They called themselves Enkidu. And had such long green hair and eyes that shined like the healthiest of plants.

The tutorial allowed for one summoning when you learned the basics of the magic books to a certain level. An actual friend was enough motivation to all but do a real life grind in her magic practice. She even ignored a lot of the chant just to plead for a friend, the best one they had available to be hers. So far, Enkidu proved to be the best of friend she could ever have hoped for. Her only constant companion in this land.

“Why are they so insistent on me marrying that prince of theirs I’ll never get.” Hakuno grumbled to her only friend in this new reality.

She got amused grin in return. “Well little moon. One normally does not wear so much jewelry.”

“I put most of them in my bag of holding!” came the protest. Hakuno already explained the green jeweled and silver bracelets and the only red and gold necklace as perfect magic enhancers. They were even the most plain of the lot. All the other obscene amount of jewelry went into her purse. One that never seemed to get full and acted as an inventory as if she actually were in a video game. Hence the title of “Bag of Holding” that never seemed to get old.

“Ah the Bag of Holding itself” Enkidu continued on as if she was only assisting in their list, “The skin that looks so soft like it has only touched moonlight, your foreign features that are pretty even with only kohl around your eyes, the rich fabrics of your robes, the magic you wield, how wonderfully silky your hair and smell for a traveler, and of course me.”

“My skin has too seen the sun, I don’t need any more makeup than kohl with all this traveling we do in the wild anyway, I woke up here in these clothes, I literally only just learned magic, there are plants all over that make good soaps so who would chose not to bathe regularly, and you are the best of friends possibly ever yes. Although why they would know that confuses me.” Hakuno rebutted to each listed comment.

Enkidu shook their head. Hakuno seemed to think her things normal. But supposedly summoned her herself this was more her new normal anyway. “Uruk will be just a day’s travel. We can settle there.” Enkidu replied instead.

As Enkidu expected his new little friend was stubborn enough to travel until she literally was falling asleep walking. Well… they supposed they could cheat a little. And let her rest the rest of the way.

* * *

A red eyed man in rich clothes sat on a throne, eying the people that came to speak to him. A tall man carrying their sleeping companion in white robes and a cloak that covered both of them were the only newcomers that stood out. Somehow they were able to hold their companion for hours. Clearly, they must be from one of the neighboring villages for one of them to truly be this exhausted, but still seeking his wisdom.

“My friend it looks like you have become a little to accustomed to your tablets since the last we met,” came an achingly familiar voice from the taller of the pair as they pulled off their cloak. Letting it fall to the floor and expose themselves and the woman they carried. A startled silence came from the crowd after a clamor that the king silenced with a gesture. The golden haired king rose from his throne, red pupils blown wide open. They took a few steps to the pair in front of them.

So close to touch.

“I am not marrying him Enkidu,” was said firmly by the now groggy woman who woke up in the silence. Stunning even more.

Enkidu just howled. Of course she saw royalty and immediately went no to them with that Nippur prince after her for so long. “I don’t expect you to Little Master, but this is the friend I told you about.”

“He’s too pretty to be anything, but trouble.” Enkidu could only silently agree. The considering look their friend was giving Hakuno was unlike what they normally had when it came to women. Too much interest there. He appeared to take the ‘not marrying him’ as a challenge. In between looking at themselves as if they were a waking dream. Well Enkidu had never had to play negotiator for Hakuno before. Although it looked like that would change.

Maybe next time Hakuno told that prince she wasn’t his “Princess,” she would be a queen.


End file.
